Masquerade
by BurnedRose7
Summary: I had deleted this before, but I'm going to put it back up now that I've worked out the plot line. Sasuke has a dark background, which is no surprise to anyone. Unless you know what that background is. Naruto wants to find out the mysterious and elusive Uchiha's past. He didn't count on loving him... Yes, I realize I am entirely cliche but it's near Halloween. Spare me :P
1. Prologue

_Masquerade_. The young man watched the people below him dance, smiles adorning their content faces as they twirled along the dance floor, blissfully unaware.

_'Ignorance is bliss,'_ the raven thought as the dizzying movements of the dancers floated in and out of his sight.

He sat perched atop the wooden railing lining the balcony above the ballroom, his legs dangling down the side carelessly but gracefully. He let himself smirk at the picture before him, fangs elongating at the sound of the steadily beating hearts beneath him. As his mind drifted off a figure walked up, stepping out of the shadows and to the raven's side.

"Sasuke," the figure spoke, his tone flat but his eyes glinting with hidden amusement. Said raven turned, glaring at the unwelcome newcomer.

"Neji," the aforementioned vampyre smirked in response. Sasuke sighed, running long fingers through his dark locks. He leveled his red-tinted eyes at the other vampyre.

"What do you want, Neji? Haven't I told you to not disturb me while I hunt?" Sasuke frowned, thoroughly displeased at his "friend's" sudden appearance. Neji smirked, clearly amused now. He put on a playfully stern expression and held his finger out in the '_tsk tsk'_ motion.

"Now now Sasuke, no need to be so uptight. When do you ever have fun with life?"

"Neji, I have had plenty of fun in my life," Sasuke deadpanned. Neji chuckled at his friend's response.

"Oh little Sasuke, you can never have too much fun. What's the point of living without a little thrill every now and then?" Sasuke scowled at his fellow vampyre.

"I get thrill in the hunt, dear Neji. And you and I both know I am not 'little' as you seem to say. And is that not Itachi's job?" Neji raised a delicate eyebrow, replying.

"What do you mean by 'Itachi's job'?" Neji bit his lip, stifling his laughter at the unintentional innuendo.

Sasuke sneered, rolling his eyes and turning away. "Real mature, Neji"

Neji shrugged, generally unaffected at Sasuke's so-called 'threatening' expression. Sasuke forced himself not to roll his eye, as the gesture would be very ungentlemanly. He shrugged a gentle lifting and falling of his shoulders.

"What I meant was, is it not Itachi's job to torment me?" Sasuke sighed dramatically, hoping to make a point, but in truth he was terribly amused at his best friend's antics. He looked out the window, judging the time by the moon's place in the sky. Shrugging he looked back at Neji, frowning. "I have not found anything… Appealing, you could say. Is it not best that we leave then?"

Neji nodded, taking Sasuke by the wrist and leading him out the way he came in, both of them shrouded in complete darkness.


	2. Masque, Chapter 1

Author's Note: The previous chapter was a prologue of sorts. I was a bit confused as how to start this, so it may not be the best, but I know where I'm going from here. I did this to update quickly because the other part was just uploaded, deleted, and uploaded again. So it will probably be very short. I am sorry for that. And because I didn't do it before:  
**DISCLAIMER: These characters or Naruto itself does not belong to me. This is simply a fan written story. I will probably have an OC or two just to fill in the blanks now and then.**

* * *

Naruto slammed his locker door shut in anger, a frown marring his usually joyful features. He picked up his bag off the floor and hauled it to his shoulder, scowling at the passersby. Sasuke slinked up to Naruto's side unexpectedly, making the poor blonde jump in surprise. He frowned at his best friend as well, his hand over his heart as he waited for its too-fast beating to slow. "Damn Sasuke, don't scare me like that! You came out of nowhere, I swear. You walk as silent as a freaking cat, shit..."

Sasuke chuckled, setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I do not intend to scare you Naruto, it just happens."

Naruto scowled at his friend once again and started towards the exit of the school, intent on getting home as fast as possible. Sasuke walks up to his side easily, matching his stride naturally. He turned to his friend, confusion in his eyes but Naruto continued to look forward. Sasuke shook his head at his friend's actions and spoke softly to him, "Naruto, care to tell me the source of your anger?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, forgetting his friend had been walking with him and decided to reply as calmly as possible, "It's nothing really. Just that I've been really stressed out with school and work and on top of that I would just rather not go home sometimes, you know?"

Sasuke sighed softly, nodding once, "I can understand why. Your adopted family is not very fond of you, are they? I have seen the way they treat you, and while it is not bad, they do tend to ignore you quite often. For that, I'm sorry. If you want, you could come over today instead of going home. It's not like they have any opinions of me." Sasuke grinned privately for Naruto and he nodded enthusiastically as he sent a quick text to his foster mother, Alexia, before changing directions for Sasuke's house.

As they arrived at Sasuke's house they climbed up to Sasuke's room and Naruto plopped down unceremoniously onto Sasuke's bed and Sasuke laughed softly to himself at his friend. He turned to Naruto, "Any homework for you to do?"

Naruto grinned goofily and threw his hands back behind his head. "Nah, surprisingly enough not really. And the homework I did have I ended up doing in my boredom."

Sasuke stood up, flipping through his seemingly endless stack of CD's as Naruto looked around Sasuke's room for what felt like the millionth time. "Sasuke, I will never understand why you have to be so dark. I mean, come on, don't you at least like some light colors?" He continued to grin, attempting to make light conversation.

Sasuke sighed and threw in a CD into the player, Mayday Parade. "I have my room in blue because that is the color I like. Is there something wrong with simply liking darker colors? Hey, at least my room doesn't look like I threw orange juice all over the walls and like my closet threw up on the floor. Really, would it kill you to just be a bit more, cleanly?"

Naruto pouted then shrugged, "I'm not that bad… And I like the color of my walls! Teme… And hey, you are the most immaculate teenage guy I have ever known. You really are weird sometimes Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a small secretive smile that left Naruto confused and he sat beside the spot that Naruto rested. He laid back beside Naruto, sparing him a glance before carding his fingers through the golden locks. Soon enough Naruto fell asleep, pulling Sasuke into darkness with him.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later at his brother's urging and he shoo'd his brother away quietly, careful not to wake up the sunny boy asleep beside him. A soft sigh made its way through his lips for what felt like the hundredth time that day and he looked out his window into the dark night. He glanced at Naruto to reassure himself the blond was still sleeping- though he knew the boy was, he just wanted an excuse to look at the enrapturing creature- and zeroed in on the blond boy's neck unintentionally. Naruto's head was thrown carelessly to the side and Sasuke chucked quietly to himself, it was not his fault he did not know. He frowned and shut his now-crimson eyes, setting them in his hands and ran his hands through his hair. What was he to do?


End file.
